


We Are the Champions

by Ruolumen



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Karaoke, Queen's We Are The Champions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shawarma Tony decides to take the gang out for a fun night of karaoke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack. I wrote it for fun and for a break from some of the heavier stuff I'm working on.
> 
> The lyrics belong to Queen, the characters belong to Marvel!
> 
> I want to thank U_can_tell_he_is_evil_by_the_backwards_A for being an amazing beta, and giving me this prompt. We split the praise, but it's really hers.

Shawarma was quiet. Not that Tony blamed anyone, the fight with Loki and the Centauri had wiped them all out physically and emotionally, him especially. That was why, when they were finishing their meals, Tony invited everyone to one more victory party before they all parted ways.

It was easy to get them to agree, they were tired but felt they had some well deserved fun coming their way while the day settled over their shoulders.

When they got to the karaoke bar Steve glanced at Tony like he was crazy, but Tony ignored him happily and ushered them inside.

The six of them rented their own room, and then sat down, staring at the screen and karaoke machine in silence. That was when Tony decided that enough was enough and stood up to search through the music listed. When he found a song he grinned wickedly, and programmed the machine to play.

The music started up and Clint and Bruce seemed to recognize the song before the lyrics even started. Natasha probably recognized it as well, but seemed uninterested.

Then the lyrics started, appearing on the screen, and Tony began to sing.

“I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -”

A second voice joined in, and Tony looked over to see Clint standing beside him. They grinned at each other, voices harmonizing rather well.

“And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through.”

Bruce stood up as the chorus started, grabbing a mic and joining them on the small stage. He felt as if they deserved this song, they had worked hard for their victory, and they were champions, whether the world would see it the same way or not, Bruce realized he did not care.

The three voices merged well.

“We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -”

Thor did not know the words, but he had caught onto the tune and the words were on the screen in front of him. This strange human custom seemed fun to him, so he joined in after the first chorus. His voice was more rowdy, less in key, but even though he sounded drunk in how he sang, they still all had fun singing.

“I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -”

“Come on guys, join us!” Tony beckoned to Natasha and Steve who both sat there, staring at them. Neither budged, so Tony moved back into the chorus, enjoying the company he did have on stage.

“We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions”

When Natasha’s voice joined in the end, it surprised Tony that she made it to the small stage without him noticing. He was thrilled that the team was up there singing what was fast becoming their song. There were even smiles on each of their faces when the song ended.

“No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -”

The chorus repeated, and the song ended, but Steve still had not moved.

The team turned to look at the one member who didn’t join them on stage. “Fearless leader, pray tell why you chose not to join in on our epic bro bonding moment?” Tony asked with a pout towards Steve. Natasha didn't even seem to care about being called a bro.

“You're all much better at singing than I am. Besides, I don't know the song,” was Steve's excuse.

“A poor excuse! Thor doesn’t know the song but do you see that stopping him? Of course not! You don’t need to know the song to just come up here with us! We can play it as many times as you want for however long it takes you to get it! Sound good?”

The others also nodded and agreed, trying to urge him to join in.

Giving in seemed the only option. Smiling Steve stood up onto the over crowed stage. Tony and Clint whooped in victory while Bruce started up the song again. This time all of the Avenger's sang their epic bro bonding song.


End file.
